Best Damn Thing
by NinjaxDetectivee
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. But instead of becoming the zombie we know she did. She becomes The newest pop 'punk' singer. If the Cullen's come back, will Bella let them back into her life? Mostly uses Avril Lavigne songs. T for slight cursing.
1. Audtions

**A/N: ****Ok, this is my new story. It uses mainly Avril Lavigne songs. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bella's P.O.V

_RIIIING! RIIIIING! RIII- _Ugh, why is it so hard to get a DECENT night sleep? I haven't been able to sleep since the day Ed-_he _left me. I slammed my hand down on the annoying ringing alarm clock and got ready for school. Since he left, I was surprised that I haven't become the zombie or empty shell I thought I would. My father-Charlie-was shocked too. I walked downstairs to grab a pop-tart before I left. Yum, pop-tarts, I guess you can call them my addiction. Anyway, after I ate the pop-tart I got into my old red rusty Chevy truck. Ever since I started riding this thing again, it's gotten annoying. I was thinking of buying a new car, but I didn't have the money for it, and I was NOT touching my college fund OR Charlie's retirement fund. So lately, I've been stuck with it. I drove to Forks High, ah only one more year of this torture then it's off to college. I sent applications to Washington University, NYU, University of Minnesota, and Dartmouth. My dream has always been to get into NYU and become a writer and all my teachers said I had the grades to get into the school. I parked my truck and got out.

'Hey Bella!' I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Angela running towards me. I smiled and hugged her as she stopped in front of me. She looked at my outfit and smiled.

'Nice outfit.' It was a rare nice June day. So I was wearing a Purple Tank top, dark wash jeans, and black and purple peace sign high tops. I had on black hoops on and my necklace with my Forks high ring on it. I also had a plaid hoodie in case it decided to turn into normal fork's weather. I looked at her outfit.

'Thanks! Yours is awesome too!' She was wearing a Blue shirt with wall-e and eve on it, medium dark skinny jeans, black converses, and a black hoodie. She also had on silver hoops, and a heart and key necklace. She linked our arms and together we walked to Homeroom. After we sat down, we started talking to the group who now only had the real nice people and not the fakes. There was Ben, Angela's boyfriend since last year, Jessica who turned out to be really nice in the end, Mike-Jessica's boyfriend and the 'Lost Puppy' who used to follow me everywhere last year. He even apologized for that this year and really changed his ways since he started going out with Jessica. Also Lee, Samantha, and the new kid this year, Jasmine. She likes to be called Jazzy though but she spells it Jasie. Then, the announcements came on.

'_Attention Fork's high students. We are holding talent show tryouts tomorrow right after school.' _

Then they just kept going with normal announcements, but we tuned them out. Then school just went the same boring way as usual until lunch.After me and Jasie sat down at the table, Jess asked.

'Are you guys gonna try out for the talent show?' She was bouncing around smiling and looking at us. Everyone but me and Jess said no. She turned to look at me, along with the rest of the group.

'Bella? Are you?' Angela asked. I nodded and Jess and Angela squealed. I sang for Jess's 17th birthday party and everyone loved it.

**AFTER SCHOOL!!**

I'm sitting at my desk in my room trying to write a song or at least think of a good song to sing. The radio was on next to me, then one of my favorite songs came on. I sang along with it and when it was finished I decided that it was the song I was singing.

**The Next Day – After School – Talent Show tryouts**

I'm sitting with Jess to my right and Angela to my left in the auditorium waiting to be called up to sing. Everyone was there to support me and Jess. Jess already went but she stayed to support me. She sounded amazing. She sang Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry. After about 5 more people and 2 more tone-deaf people, I was called. Everyone gave me a hug before I went up on stage. I told them my song and then stood there waiting for them to play the music. Finally the music came on and I waited til the cue and then I sang.

'_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
_  
__Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind'  
_

At this point I closed my eyes and got into the song as I kept going.

_  
'Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
_  
Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah_

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside'

I finished and opened my eyes and looked into the shocked faces of everyone in the auditorium. Then, everyone stood up and clapped and just stared at me. I didn't blush as much as I would have, but I did blush a little. I bowed and walked down off the stage. I was talking to the group when the judges came up to us and told us we were both in the show. We said thanks and left. As soon as the door closed we jumped up and down screaming and hugging each other. I realized that we were acting a lot like Alice. Cue Heart Pain. I miss my best friend. But, I shook that off and went with Jess and our friends to celebrate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK, that's the first chapter. I do not own any songs used in this chapter.

Songs Used:

Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne.


	2. Celebration

**A/N: ****OK, I'm back guys! Anyway, thanks for all the happy b-days! And Happy late b-day to AliceElizabeth1! Thanks for reading guys and I now present chapter two!!!! Well, after the Disclaimer of course but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Twilight, or any songs used in this chapter, but I do own Jasie! =)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Alice's P.O.V

_Sigh._ I was lying on my bed with my head in Jasper's lap. He was slowly rubbing my arm with one hand and holding my hands with the other. Finally, He got tired of the silence and begged me to tell him what's wrong.

'Alice, please, tell me what's wrong.' I opened my mouth to argue but as if he read my mind he said.

'Don't tell me nothing, I can feel something wrong with your emotions honey. Tell me the truth.' I sighed, knowing he was right.

'It's just, I miss Bella. I miss Edward. I miss the family. Every since we left we've barely seen anyone since everyone's been depressed. The happiness disappeared. Bella changed everyone's lives, even Rosalie even though she doesn't want to admit it.' I sighed for the third time and this time Jasper sighed with me.

'I know what you mean. I feel horrible about what happened on her birthday. I think Edward made up his mind when I almost attacked her that night. I can't stand the feeling that I'M the reason we moved.' He looked down as I sat up. I couldn't BELIEVE that he felt like that.

'Jasper, how could you think that.' I said lightly.

'It's BELLA, she was bound to get hurt, it's not your fault that she got a paper cut or that Edward a Over-reacting ass.' He smiled slightly at that.

'Your right I guess but let's drop this…It's only making me more depressed.' I quickly agreed. I miss my best friend. I miss my other sister. I hope she's more happy then us.

Bella's P.O.V

'Oh my god! I can't believe we BOTH got in Bella!' Jess squealed as the group walked down the streets of Port Angeles. We just came from dinner at Red Robin-Mike, Jasie, Lee, and Samantha's treat-and we were walking to the music store to pick up some CD's.

'I know!!! I can't believe this is happening!' I said happily. But, as most of my happiness is, it was fake. Ever since _they _left, I've been depressed, but not in the-_oh-im-so-depressed-im-gonna-ignore-everyone-else-that-cares-about-me_-way of course. We got to the music store and went inside. We all broke off into pairs and searched the store. Me and Jasie waked the rock section. We looked at all the Paramore, Tokio Hotel, Green Day, 3OH!3, and Evanescence CD's. I brought a Evanescence, Tokio Hotel, and Green Day CD. And Jasie brought a Evanescence, Paramore, Green Day, and 3OH!3 CD. The rules of the talent show were that we each had to perform two songs. A song by a real artist and a song we wrote ourselves. I already had the real song, but I still gotta write a song. When we all finished, we walked back to Jess's car and drove home. We dropped of the guys of at their houses, and then drove to Jasie's house for a sleepover. For the next 6 hours we watched movies, played truth or dare, stuffed our faces, and just had a great time. We fell asleep around 2:30 in the morning and for once, since 3 months ago, I didn't have a dream or nightmare about Edward or the Cullen's.


	3. The Show

**A/N: ****Yay! Two chapter's in one day! I didn't plan on writing a second chapter today but I got the songs all planned out so I'm just gonna write. Hope you enjoy!!! BTW, the only exception to the Avril Lavigne songs only is I might use some Evanescence and Paramore songs, like in this chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the 2 Evanescence and 2 Paramore songs used in this chapter. But I do own Jasie!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bella's P.O.V

OK, for a week straight we have been practicing for the Talent Show. Finally it's the day of the show. Me and Jess are so nervous and Jasie and Samantha want to help us get ready so were going to Jess's house after school to get ready and to hang out. There was a final rehearsal during lunch today and then that's it. Right now I'm in homeroom with the group and we were in the middle of a game of blackjack. Jasie was dealer. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention before that her mom was a professional blackjack dealer before she met Jasie's dad and then she taught Jasie everything she knew. We were able to move our desks into a square so it will be easier and Jasie stole the teacher's rotating chair so she was in the middle. Two of our classmate's-Caleb and Lola-joined in to, here is how we were sitting:

Lee Me Samantha

Caleb Jasie Lola

Mike Jess Empty desk

'Mike, hit, stay, or double down?' Jasie asked. Mike had a 4 and an unknown card. Mike thought for a minute and said

'Double down.' Jasie nodded and gave him two cards. They were a queen and a jack. Mike cussed under his breath and threw his cards back to Jasie. The unknown card was a 2 and with the double down, it gave him a 25.

She turned to Caleb next and he had a king and an unknown card.

'Stay.' He said before she could ask him what to do. She then turned to Lee, who had a 4 and an unknown.

'Hit.' He said. Jasie then turned over a 7 and handed it to Lee. He then Looked at all three of his cards and once again said.

'Hit.' She turned over a 9 and gave it to him. This time he was confident of his cards and said.

'Stay.' She nodded and turned to me. I got dealt an 8 and a 7, which gave me a 15. _My dad told me never to stay on anything less then a 16 so I guess I'll hit. _I spoke my thoughts and said hit to Jasie. She turned over a 6 and I mentally cheered. _21! Woo! _

'Stay.' I said happily and then she turned to Samantha. She ended with a bust of 22. Lola ended with stay with a 6, 5 and her unknown. And finally Jess ended with stay with an 8, 6 and a 5. Jasie then showed her cards. A 7 and an Ace with left her with 18. Were not sure if this is a real rule, but the way we play is that if you have the same score as the dealer or less you have to hit until you're higher or you bust. So she went around and asked Caleb, Lee, Me, Lola, and Jess. Caleb was the only one who hit and busted with a 28. Then Jasie asked the four of us to flip our cards over. Jess was out because she had a 19 and the rest of us had 21's. **(I am actually sitting here dealing blackjack hands so I don't make up random things.) **We then had to play another hand to find out who won. Here are the Cards:

Lee: King,?

Me: 2, Jack.

Lola: 9,?

Jasie went around and repeated the process like before.

Lee stayed with his 2 cards. I hit since I had a 12 I hit and got a 10 and busted with 22. Then, Lola also stayed with her two cards as well. The Jasie flipped over her cards. She had a 3 and a king, to which she hit and got an ace-which of course she used a one-then she hit again and got a 5 ending with 19. Lee and Lola both stayed. Then Lee and Lola flipped over their cards and Lola won with a 21 against Lee's 20. After Blackjack we just talked until the bell ran and then we went off to class.

I met Jess after 3rd period to go to the auditorium for rehearsal for tonight. We went through the entire show for tonight after we ate for 15 minutes and it took the rest of lunch and our next class. Me and Jess Cheered silently since that meant we missed Math and out teacher said we didn't have to make up the work as long we had a note from the leader of the Talent Show saying we were involved with the show. Then the rest of the day was boring normal school and then we decided to go to the mall to find some stuff for the show tonight.

We went to Hot Topic and I got a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of Capri's with stars on the pockets, black combat boots, a red and blonde hair dye bottle, a red and black plaid scarf and the same one but in white and black plaid and a black jacket with white at the bottom of the jacket and sleeve's (which were about 1/4 long). I also got red and a pair of hoop earrings with dangling stars inside of them, a black heart outline necklace, a black and white zebra ring, and a ring with a pair of bat wings.

Jess got black skinny jeans, and a red pair. She also got a black and white plaid jacket. At the jewelry section she got a pair of huge hoop earrings, a necklace with 3 charms on it-a gun, a heart, and a cross-, a bracelet with a paint splattered peace sign on it, and an oval mood ring.

After that, we went to Famous Footwear and I got a pair of knee high black converses. Jess got a pair of Black, Red, and White Wedged Air Walk sneakers. After we got the clothes and accessories we went to the hair salon. I got my hair layered with side bangs and they made my hair a little bit wavy. Jess got her hair curled in a Ponytail and got side bangs and they hung in front of her face like mine.

Then we left for Jess's house and we had about another half hour before we needed to get ready. So we talked about how excited we were for tonight. Then we needed to get ready. We got to choose which song we sing first so I decided on the song I didn't write so I put on the Capri's, a white halter top that I borrowed from Jess, the black knee high converse's, and the jacket which I left unzipped. I also put on the zebra print ring, the white and black plaid scarf, and the star hoop earrings. During the half hour we were talking I put on my blonde hair dye and the tips of my bangs and front of my hair were now blonde.

Jess put on her black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black design, the plaid jacket, the shoes she brought, and the jewelry she brought. Then, we were both ready.

**AT THE TALENT SHOW**

We met the guys at the school and they hugged us wishing us luck, as did Jasie and Samantha. Mike walked up to Jess, told her he liked her outfit and kissed her. We laughed as we pulled them apart after a minute. They walked inside as me and Jess went backstage. But before we got there, I ran into my dad.

'Bella! You look really nice.'

'Thanks dad.' I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We talked for a minute then I had to go backstage. After 10 minutes the show started and everyone waited nervously for their turn. Jess was going before me so I hugged her as she walked out. The music for 'Fences' by Paramore started playing as she sang.

'_I'm sitting in a room,_

_Made up of only big white walls,_

_And in the hall,_

_There are people looking through._

_The window in the door,_

_They know exactly what we're here for._

'_Don't look up just let them think,_

_There's no place else you'd rather be._

'_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from._

_Don't you know by now?_

_You can't turn back._

_Because this road is all you'll ever have.'_

Jess got more energy as she sang the chorus as she pulled the microphone out of the holder and started walking and running around the front of the stage.

'_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh, oh, open wide, cause this is your night,_

_So smile cause you'll go out in style _

'_If you let me I could,_

_I'd show you how to build your fences,_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world._

_The constant fight that you hate to fight,_

_Just blame the limelight._

'_Don't look up just let them think,_

_There's no place else you'd rather be._

_And now, you can't turn back,_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

'_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh, oh, open wide, cause this is your night,_

_So smile._

'_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it,_

_With every breathe that you breathe in,_

_Just breathe it in._

'_Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess,_

_You can do all this big talking._

_So now let's see you walk it,_

_I said let's see you walk it._

'_Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess,_

_You can do all this big talking._

_So now let's see you walk it,_

_I said let's see you walk it._

'_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh, oh, open wide, cause this is your night,_

_So smile cause you'll go out in style.'_

Jess smiled huge as she finished and the crowd went wild. She bowed and walked off stage and handed me the microphone and hugged me wishing me luck. When they announced my name I put on my hood and heard my friends scream 'Go Bella!' As I walked on stage. The music for 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence started playing and at the cue I started singing.

'_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I become so numb._

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home.'_

At the chorus I jumped into the air and threw my head back forcing the hood of my jacket of and as soon as I landed the voice of Linkin Park blasted through the speakers. Only my parts were Karaoke since I had no one to help me with the guy parts. And then like Jess I started walking around the front of the stage as I sang the chorus.

**(You know how the song goes, if you don't then listen to the song as you read. The words in (these) will be the speakers playing Linkin Park and the ones outside of (these) will be Bella.)**

'_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become._

'_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me,_

_Breathe, into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life. _

At this point everyone was clapping and singing along to the song. Even everyone backstage was singing along too. I am loving this!

'_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become._

'_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside with out your touch without your love, darling._

_Only you are the live among the dead.'_

Here I jumped off the stage, not thinking about what I was doing and ran around the room as the speakers blasted the next part. And as I sang after the speakers I jumped on the railing in the back and sang and then at the last chorus I ran down the middle aisle and jumped back on stage at the end.

'_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark, but you were right in front of me)._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Not to open my eyes to everything._

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._

_Spoken: Don't let me die here.)_

_Bring me to Life._

'_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become._

'_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life!' _

As I finished the crowd jumped off their feet and started cheering and clapping. I bowed and ran off stage. After I passed the microphone on Jess tackled me with a hug and started screaming in my ear.

'BELLA!!!! That was amazing!!!' I laughed as I thanked her and when the last person finished singing I went to see my friend's and my dad. My friend's were waiting backstage and when they saw us they attacked us.

'You guys were great, especially you Bella!!!' Jasie screamed. I smiled and thanked her and the same with all my friends. When I saw my dad he jogged up to me and spun me in his arms.

'Bella! That was amazing!!! 'I laughed as I realized that's exactly what Jess said. He then put me down and hugged Jess. After a few minutes of people coming up to me and complimenting me, I had to go backstage to change. I threw of the jacket and halter top and replaced it with a red halter top with a huge black belt around the waist. I also changed Capri's for my white skinny jeans and decided to keep on the knee-high converses. I also took of the scarf and put on the heart necklace-which I put on a longer chain and then my red and black scarf and bat ring. I also, put the red dye in my hair where the blonde was so that it was a bright red for when I go out there again. After I finished the host of the show said that they wanted me to go last. I agreed and then they said I could sit with my friend's until I saw the person before me. After I said good luck to jess I walked out and saw that they saved a seat between Mike and Samantha. I sat down and we started talking until the show started again. After I few more people Jess walked out in her other outfit and sang the song she wrote which she called 'That's What You Get'. We cheered for her when she walked out and screamed and stood on the chairs for her when she finished. She walked out and took my seat when the person before me came on. They all hugged me and wished me luck and then I walked to the edge of the curtain. After they finished their song. They announced me one more time and I ran out and the crowd was all cheering loudly. The music for the Song I wrote called 'Going Under' came on and as soon as it did I started singing.

'_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,_

_Fifty thousand tears I cried._

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,_

_And you still won't hear me._

_(Going Under)_

'_Don't want your hand,_

_This time I'll save myself,_

_Maybe I'll Wake up for once._

_(Wake up for once)_

'_Not tormented,_

_Daily defeated by you._

_Just when I thought I reached the bottom._

Again, as I sang the chorus I started moving around the stage as the crowd clapped to the beat.

'_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under,_

_Drowning in you._

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through._

_I'm going under._

'_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,_

_(So I don't know what's real and what's not)_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head._

_(Ohhhh)_

_So I can't trust myself anymore._

'_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under,_

_Drowning in you._

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through._

_I'm so go on and scream,_

_Scream at me.'_

And the crowd did scream, loud.

'_I'm so far away._

_I won't be broken again._

_I've got to Breathe,_

_I can't keep going under.'_

At the short guitar solo I started clapping above my head and the crowd followed.

'_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under,_

_Drowning in you._

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through._

_I'm going under._

'_Going Under_

_I'm going under.'_

I smiled huge when I finished my last song. The crowd loved my song because they were screaming even louder then with the first one. My friends Where standing on the chairs and screaming something but I couldn't hear them above the roar of the crowds. I bowed and walked of stage. The host came up again and settled down the audience.

'OK, I now this won't last long but thank you everyone for coming out tonight. As you know only one student can walk away with the trophy and prize of tonight's show. The judge's have voted and the winner of the 2006 Fork's High talent show is……BELLA SWAN!' The crowd jumped up again and screamed loudly. I laughed and ran off stage to the host to get my trophy. I got a huge trophy and $100 dollars. _Sweet. _ As I was walking back to my dad's car with him, someone grabbed my arm and said.

'Can I have a word with you Ms. Swan?' The man was tall and had short brown hair.

'Who are you?' I asked. He smiled and said

'I'm Johnny Powers, and I wanted to know if you're interested in a record deal.' I swear my mouth dropped to the floor when he said that. Only one thing came out of my mind.

'Of course!!!' I screamed and he laughed and gave me his card with a date and time for me to come in and perform for the Record Company. It was for tomorrow at two in the afternoon. As I rode home I realized I would need a new song. _Crap. Looks like I need a LOT of Coffee tonight._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Ok, hope you guys liked that and now we are in the Main plot of the story!!! This has got to be the longest chapter I've wrote….but there are 3 full songs in here so I guess it doesn't really count. Any way the Songs Used t Mentioned in this Chapter are…

Wake Me Up Inside – Evanescence

Fences – Paramore

Going under – Evanescence

That's What You Get – Paramore

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!!

~Chrissie

Rockergrl1321


	4. The Studio

**A/N: ****Hey everyone!!!! OK, I FINALLY found the perfect song for her meeting so I decided to write before I lost it…yup. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or the song used in this chapter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bella's P.O.V

I have been sitting in my room doing nothing for 2 hours now. I was so excited to get the studio to possibly get a recording contract! At 1:00 I decided that I couldn't take it anymore, so I jumped up and ran to the door and jumped in my truck. Charlie left for work the normal time but didn't forget to wish me luck before he left. The studio was in Seattle and it took me about 45 mins to get there, so I walked in and when they asked for my name I told them and sat in the waiting room. About 10 minutes later the guy that pulled me aside yesterday, Mr. Power's, walked up and told me to follow him. He led me down the hallway and into a room with a recording booth and 3 other people in there, who Mr. Power's-who told me to call him Johnny-introduced as the managers of the Record Company. They talked to me for a few minute's then asked me to sing a song for them. I walked into the recording booth and put on the headphones. Then, the music for my new song _Losing Grip_ came on.

'_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?_

_Right now, I feel invisible to you,_

_Like I'm not real._

_Didn't you feel me locking my arms around you?_

_Why'd you walked away?_

_Here's what I have to say._

'_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with a lost stare._

_That's when I decided,_

_Why, should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there, when I was scared, I was so alone._

_You, you need to listen,_

_I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone.'_

The song was obviously about Edward leaving. He really hurt me when he left, but I managed SOMEHOW to cope and keep living my life.

'_Am I just some chick you placed beside you,_

_To take somebody's place?_

_When you turn around, can you recognize my face…?_

_You used to love me, you used to hug me,_

_But that wasn't the case._

_Everything wasn't okay._

'_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with a lost stare._

_That's when I decided,_

_Why, should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there, when I was scared, I was so alone._

_You, you need to listen,_

_I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone._

'_Cryin' out loud,_

_I'm cryin' out loud._

_Cryin' out loud,_

_I'm cryin' out loud._

_Open your eyes,_

_Open up wide._

'_Why, should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there, when I was scared, I was so alone._

_Why, should I care?_

_If you don't care, then I don't care._

_We're not going anywhere._

'_Why, should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there, when I was scared, I was so alone._

_Why, should I care?_

_If you don't care, then I don't care._

_We're not going anywhere.'_

I was happy with the overall recording and I hope that the managers did too. I walked back out and they applauded for me. I smiled and sat in the chair that they motioned me to sit at.

'Well, Ms. Swan-' 'Bella.' 'OK, well, Bella, you have amazing talent, how you ever had vocal lessons?'

'No, never.' Shock crossed his eyes. What? I can't be that good without lessons?

'Wow, I thought you had lessons, anyway, we would love if we could sign you. We can record your first single record next week.' I was so excited and I had a huge grin across my face. I read the contract they gave me front to back to make sure everything was OK, and when I was satisfied with the paper and agreements, I signed my name on the dotted line(s) on the pages. Then after that, I was officially a signed singer. _Oh. My. GOD!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

OK, that chapter was one of my more crappy ones…sorry but I that song fit so well with this. The song is Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. Also, Sometimes I'll have some lyrics from a song on my iTunes, and the first 2 people to get it right, I will send them a sneak peek of the next chapter…when I think of one that is…OK, here's the lyrics:

'There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

And I'm the pen.

Make it count when I'm the one

Who's selling you out.

'Cause it feels like stealing hearts,

Calling your name from the crowd.'

Good Luck!!!

~Chrissie

NewYorkBaby2113


End file.
